sugar high
by animegirlcrazy16
Summary: a story I did with my two favorite subjects sonic the hedgehog and a.v.p. what happens when shadow is given a swiss roll?


"I'm so bored!" said a black and red stripped hedgehog. "Yes, I know." Said a female, who was a hybrid and lying down. She had; dark brown shoulder blade length hair, a thin little curry body, long xenomorph arms and legs, on her arms were wings with two bones extending from her wrists, with a thin membrane between her forearm and the first bone and the first to the second bone. Her hands had six long thin xenomorph fingers, two and three were together like glue, four and five were the same way on both of her hands. Three exno tails lazily lied on her left side of her legs. Double D seized breasts. An oval shaped face with a small chin, with thin lips, small thin nose, and her jaw line had small black dots on around and medium oval sized crystal blue eyes, framed with thin square-ish black glasses.

"Is there anything that can be done around here that is fun?" shadow asked annoyed. His tail twitched. "No, probably not." Kayla said. She lifted herself into a sitting position. Shadow sighed and lend on his "sister's" legs. "I can't stand being bored." Kayla patted her "brother's" head. The two had become brother and sister, ever since the destruction of the weyland facility on planet BG-386.

*three months ago*

Shadow was snooping around when a weyland personal captured him. Kayla had finished killing a xenomoroh, when she found shadow and the personal. The person threatened to kill shadow if she didn't stop killing their specimens. He didn't last long against her. Shadow followed kayla and helped kill xenomorphs and other objects that were in the way.

Then they stumbled upon rookie and other colonial marines in battle with many xenos. Only rookie survived. Rookie was going to kill kayla and shadow but didn't. "Too many lives have been lost." He said and allowed kayla and shadow to follow and help him.

Soon kayla split up to distracted some weyland personal and soon ran into dark an elite yautja killing a marine. Kayla killed a xenomorph that was behind dark; ready to pounce and earned dark's respect. But she did not know that dark and rookie both had secretly adapted her. Both she and dark went their separate ways, soon after their encounter.

Kayla soon rejoined rookie and shadow in weyland's private escape ship. But as she, shadow and rookie entered stasis, a weyland synthetic was on board. The ship found another ship of weyland's. That ship had a newly molted queen on it. That queen was six. Weyland and the pilots didn't know that six had molted into a queen and everyone on that ship was killed. Dr. Groves was cocooned. At the same time dark and the yautja ship found the same ship as weyland. All unaware of each other landed on the ship. Soon a battle followed, after they all discovered each other. The weyland synthetic was killed.

Kayla stops everyone else from killing each other. She tells them that she was tired of senseless bloodshed. They all agreed. Then a small issue started, dark and rookie adapted kayla without her knowing. But six has adapted her as well. So those three started to argue on who showed at care of kayla and….shadow! Soon the argument was settled. Kayla and shadow well stay with six, rookie and the other surviving marines. Dark can come and visit anytime. Dark had become kayla and shadow's dad, six the mom and rookie the uncle.

*present, three hours later*

"Stupid sheets." Kayla grumbled. Kayla did not like putting away bed sheets, but rookie told her that her dad, dark was coming over soon. She was excited. She hasn't seen him in a month. "I hope dad gets here soon." She said. Kayla heard a soft clicking, then "KAYLA!" she knew her dad was here. Rookie called for her again. "COMING!" she yelled. She started walking and telepathically asked her mom where her dad and uncle were at. 'They're in the control room.' Six told her. 'Thanks, mom' she said.

She soon made it to the control room in reasonable time. "Hey, dad." She hugged dark. Dark, who's English was getting better said "hello, suckling." She let go and looked at him. "I'm not a suckling, dad!" she said annoyed that he called her that. Dark chuckled; he always found his daughter's reaction amusing. "Where's your brother, kayla?" rookie asked. His question was soon answered by a black and red strike running in than out. "I think shadow's hyper." Rookie said.

And rookie was right. Someone gave shadow a Swiss roll. And now he was running everywhere. Dark, rookie, kayla and some other marines ran around the ship chasing shadow. "Hey, heath do you think it was a good idea to get rid of weyland's ship?" kayla asked heath, a colonial marine. "We needed this larger ship so more marines and for your mom can fit." He said. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." Kayla said. "Who gave shadow the roll?" dark asked very unamused, more like irritated. "No idea." Kayla said. "SHADOW GET BACK HERE!" rookie yelled, annoyed. "NANA NANA BOO BOO, COME AND CATCH ME!" shadow said in his hyper daze.

After four hours, shadow finally crashed. But many marines and even dark got injured. Dark was running so fast, he hit wall corner that he didn't see, right on the shoulder joint, twice. Heath ran into a pole, face first. One marine fell and got a bad case of road rash. Kayla flew for a short time, but one of her wings was clipped by a pipe and she crashed landed. Other marine injures where not that bad. Many of had twisted ankles.

"I'll take him to out room." Kayla said, rubbing her sore wing. She lifted shadow carefully not injure him with her xeno hands. Everyone went their separate ways. "Does this happen a lot?" dark asked. "Not normally. But who ever gave shadow a Swiss roll must be really stupid or didn't know." Kayla told her dad. Dark hummed. They reached kayla and shadow's room. The door was motion activated, so the door opened on its own. Kayla lay shadow on the queen size bed and covered him up. She yawned. "Sleep." Dark told her. "We'll catch up when you wake up." Dark left the room. "Right." Kayla said. She takes off her glasses and put them on the night stand next to the bed. "I'll not even going to bother with the lights." She said. She lies down and throws the covers over her. As she was drifting off, she felt someone or more like "something" sniggle close to her. She lifted the covers and she looked at shadow, which had his face buried in her stomach. His ear twitched, showing that he was dreaming. Kayla snorted, let the covers fall and felt asleep.


End file.
